The Chosen Ones
by MidnightQuidditch
Summary: AU. After the Chamber of Secrets, Harry and Ginny are separated and have to fight their way through friends, family and foes to find what their destiny has in store for them. With Dumbledore secretly scheming his way into their personal lives can Harry and Ginny reach the peak of their power and defeat the Dark Lord by their love? IN PROGRESS Ships: H/G R/H L/T. Grey Dumbledore.
1. Grave Mistakes

**Chapter 1- Grave Mistakes  
**  
 _Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts._

After the Chamber of Secrets 'incident' had taken place, the sorting hat was contemplating its decision of placing Ginerva Weasley in Gryffindor. Its mind kept wandering to this thought and wouldn't stop muttering to itself about it. Even Dumbledore had noticed its strange behavior when all the students and most of the teachers had gone home for the blissful summer vacations.

"One day the Sorting Hat suddenly spoke up," I believe I have made a grave mistake and have endangered the lives of many students in the course of my dilemma." Dumbledore heard this and asked the Hat to elaborate. It said," I had originally thought of placing young and vulnerable Ginerva in Slytherin. After all she would fit there quite nicely. She is a pureblood, if not wealthy and is very cunning and can lie with ease. She also possesses the beauty of a Slytherin making the most intelligent men, fall in her web."

After listening to the Hat's monologue, Dumbledore realized that this was exactly what he wanted. He had seen the concern and care in Harry Potter's eyes for Ginny and was afraid that it would distract him from his task of conquering the Dark Lord in the coming years. _Now_ he thought _Harry will not pay attention to Ginny as she becomes a Slytherin even if Ginny tries to convey her love and care for him._

Dumbledore was not a fool. Being the headmaster of a school like Hogwarts had taught him how to read the deepest and inner thoughts of the students just by looking at their expressions. Even though he doesn't show it, Albus knew all the rumors surrounding Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley over the years. Ginny had a crush on The Boy Who Lived and Harry did his best to indulge in simple and polite conversations with her, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention.

* * *

What Dumbledore did not know was that a long lost prophecy had been made today by an ancient Seer who was himself lost in coma at after the First War between Voldemort and the Wizarding World. The Gods themselves had wanted this prophecy to be made by this Seer specifically for some unknown reason and had roused Gregory Williams from his 12 year coma to deliver this prophecy to Remus Lupin, who was waiting in the next room to administer his monthly Wolfsbane Potion from the hospital. The prophecy stated:

 _ **"The boy who has been marked by the Dark Lord will choose a light,/span/p**_  
 _ **A guiding power from whom he shall always draw strength from./span/p**_  
 _ **During the course of his battle with death, he will have 3 lights which he solely depends on:**_  
 _ **Friendship, where he finds support and loyalty**_  
 _ **Mentorship, when the dueler and fighter shall train him for his destiny**_  
 _ **Love, when he and his fiery mate are equal in all regards**_  
 _ **Guardianship, where his family protects him from all evils."  
**_  
With the Weasley's off to Egypt and Harry in Privet Drive there was not a chance of communication between Harry and Ginny or any of the Weasley children for that matter. But what Dumbledore had not realized was the bond that had formed between Harry and Ginny during the course of this year and would only strengthen in the upcoming years and trying to break it would only make it stronger for Harry had chosen his mate in his battle against death.


	2. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: Everything is owned but the wonderful J.K Rowling and Warner Bros and Bloomsbury Publications. I just own the story's idea.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two- Nightmares_**

 _Harry's Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive._

"NOOOO! Not Ginny! Tom!"cried Harry as he woke up in cold sweat in 'his' bedroom in the middle of the night as he had been doing for the past few nights. After seeing Voldemort in a physical form even though it was a memory. When Harry thought about his in depth, he came to the conclusion that it was more terrifying to realize that a seemingly innocent looking 16-year old Slytherin boy could kill his parents without a pinch of regret.

After the nightmares roused him from his sleep, Harry always found it difficult to go back to sleep. He longed for his parents to wrap his arms around him and make all his nightmares go away, but it was just a dream which will never come true. He thought, _If I can't sleep at least I should do something productive_. He turned on his old and slightly broken midnight black bedside lamp, which because of having a small crack at its side had been deemed unworthy to be in Dudley's bedroom. Harry walked over to his desk and picked up the letters which were sent by his friends, Ron and Hermione.

 _Dear Harry,_  
 _I hope you're doing better after what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. I am doing pretty well and am planning to go to Paris in a few weeks. How are the Durseley's treating you? Sometimes if I don't move my arms or legs around for a long time, they become really stiff and reminds me of when I was Petrified and couldn't move my body. I heard from Ron that he's planning of calling you over to his house for the second month of the summer holidays. I've already bought some reference books for next year and have been revising last year's material, especially the last topic I had missed when I was Petrified. Have you started your holiday homework? Don't leave it till the last second._  
 _Take Care,_  
 _Hermione G._

Harry took out his quill, ink pot and a fresh roll of parchment and started scribbling out a reply to Hermione's letter in his untidy handwriting.

 _Dear Hermione,_  
 _The muggles have been mostly ignoring me, other than the occasional insults. I hope you enjoy Paris. I haven't seen pictures or know anything about the place but many of Uncle Vernon's clients and colleagues seem to want to go there for vacation so I guess it's an enjoyable place to go for the hols. Keep wiggling your toes and fingers, your arms and legs won't get stiff. I really hope Ron calls me to the Burrow for the remaining of the holidays; I'm bored out of my wits here locked in my bedroom. Gosh Hermione, relax! School's only ended 2 weeks ago and you've done your homework AND bought reference books? I think you going to Paris is something you deserve after studying so much. Take care and send me pictures and letters describing Paris._  
 _Love,_  
 _Harry._

He then opened Ron's letter and started to read,

 _Dear Harry,  
_ _How are you? I hope the Muggles aren't giving you too much trouble. I asked Mum as soon as we came home, if you could come over for the holidays. She agreed of course but then she remembered that Bill, my older brother had invited us to come to Egypt (he works at Gringotts there) for the holidays. We're leaving after two weeks. Sorry mate but I really don't have a say in this._

 _By the way, Dumbledore came over last night. He wanted to talk to Mum, Dad and then later he sent for Ginny as well. Mum was in tears at the end of the meeting and Ginny seemed in shock and Dad was comforting Mum and Ginny. They said that they would tell us all about the meeting tomorrow or maybe later. I want to know what the depressing news is so that I can make jokes at the house without treading on thin ice. 2-3 days back, we found a small garden snake in your garden and I made a joke about Ginny speaking Parseltoungue and she suddenly started crying and didn't even come down for dinner. I think she's blaming herself for all the students who were Petrified and the Chamber of Secrets incident. I'm kinda worried about her to be honest. I have been such a bad brother this year, but I didn't want my sister to be clinging to me all the bloody time! Stay in touch. Hope to see you at Diagon Alley next month._  
 _Your mate,_  
 _Ron._

Harry was horrified at the thought of Ginny beating herself up for the Chamber of Secrets. _It wasn't her fault_ , thought Harry. She was in more danger than any of the other students. He suddenly felt the need to go to Ginny right now and reassure her that it wasn't her fault. He wanted to hug her and tell her that everything's alright. _Wait what_. The thoughts vanished as soon as they had come making Harry feel slightly dizzy. After rereading Ron's letter a couple of more times, Harry felt his eyes droop and after a quick drink of water, he was back in his bed, tired, sleepy and feeling a headache build at the bridge of his nose.

* * *

Ginny's Bedroom, The Burrow (two days before Ron writes the letter).

""STOPP! Not Harry! TOM!" cried Ginny, as she woke up panting heavily, covered with cold sweat and was having the sudden urge to vomit all over her bedroom floor. Her mother and father burst open the door and ran over to join her. Molly quickly conjured a cloth and a bowl full of cold water to dab Ginny's face. Arthur pulled her into a hug, whispering reassuring words. She inhaled his familiar scent and instantly felt at ease, safe in his arms where no one could hurt her.  
After seeing that Ginny had fallen into a deep sleep, Molly and Arthur trudged down to the sitting room and after Molly had seen to the tea, they settled down on the long couch to talk. "Arthur, why can't we stop the nightmares? Ginny hardly sleeps these days, look at the dark circles forming around er eyes. She's becoming weaker and weaker with each passing day and there's nothing I can do to make my baby suffer less!" Arthur looked up at the ceiling and deeply sighed, then thought for a while and said," Dumbledore sent me a letter today when I was at work. He'll be visiting us tomorrow night to discuss about Ginny and the Chamber of Secrets. Molly, I don't think that it's something bad. I think he just wants to discuss the chronology of recent events."  
Molly and Arthur talked for a while, considering the reasons of Dumbledore's upcoming visit. Finally after finishing their cups of tea, both of them retired to their room for the rest of the night, both their faces etched with worry for their daughter's future.

* * *

 **[A.N] Hello everyone! I know this story might be confusing at first but I swear everything will clear up by the next chapters... I'll post chapters almost twice a week mostly after 8pm IST.**  
 **This is a Hinny story but its a kind of soul bound story. Ginny and Harry have a bond because Harry saved Ginny's life in the Chamber of Secrets. Later Ginny will save Harry's life and hence that completes their bond as they both sacrifice their lives for the other in life-threatening situations.**


	3. Dumbledore's Plan

**Chapter 3- Dumbledore's Plan**

 _Sitting Room, The Burrow._

After the Weasleys had finished eating dinner, all of them except Bill and Charlie were in the sitting room. Ginny was sitting on the windowsill, staring out of the window,Ron and Percy were playing chess, Fred and George were huddled up in a corner trying to come up with pranks for their 'imaginary' joke shop. Molly and Arthur were trying to make the boys go to their rooms without making too much of a ruckus when Dumbledore arrives. Arthur was about to tell the kids to go to brush their teeth when they heard a faint, but distinctive _pop_ signaling Dumbledore's arrival.  
"Come on boys, off to your rooms!" exclaimed Molly, not wanting to keep Dumbledore waiting. "But Muumm…" whined the twins, not getting up while Percy and Ron were already heading up the stairs. "Fred and George, I'll come to check up on you later", said Arthur. This made Fred and George rush up the stairs, clearly remembering the last time their father had come up to their room and found them testing a toffee making the eater's tongue elongate. Fred had eaten the toffee and after 15 minutes his tongue wasn't returning to its regular sixe and George was just about to cut it off using his wand and thankfully Arthur barged in then. The scolding received afterwards by their Mum and Dad both was too horrible to forget.

Molly quickly went to the porch and ushered Dumbledore into their home. "It's quite small sir but it's home, I hope you don't mind." "Oh, not at all Molly. It gives off a very warm and homey feeling", said Dumbledore.

Arthur had quickly cleaned up the sitting room and was siting in one of the comfy looking armchairs, in front of the fire. Dumbledore sat on a green sofa, making himself comfortable. Molly sat on a chair, identical to Arthur's, facing Dumbledore. "Well you both know that since the whole school knows about Ginny's involvement in the petrification of students, it would be quite difficult for her to continue school at Hogwarts. I have observed her behavior from the starting of the holidays and I think this will make her retreat more into herself." Molly stifled a sob, not believing that Ginny's school life would turn out so difficult for the funny, smart and fierce girl. "The Sorting Hat has told me that if you wish Ginny to continue her education at Hogwarts, she will have to be sorted into Slytherin because many parents have been sending complains regarding the safety of the students after the Chamber of Secrets 'incident'. I have thought…".

Molly cut him off, "But she deserves to be in Gryffindor! How can you even suggest such a thing, Headmaster!" "Molly dear, calm down let's hear the man out."

"Ah yes as I was saying, I have thought about an alternative to avoid Ginerva being in Slytherin. I suggest you to send her to Beauxbatons, the French Wizarding school. There she will get an opportunity to start fresh, without anyone judging her about the Chamber of Secrets. But I'm afraid we will have to oblivate her to forget about Harry's involvement. That is, she will know what happened in her first year at Hogwarts but she will remember a blurred face saving her. We can't let the French Ministry knowing about Harry's return to the Wizarding World."

"I think this is the better option of the two. And Ginny will return to England for the holidays, right?" asked Arthur. "Yes, but you'll have to make sure that Harry and Ginny do not meet each other until her third year."  
"Agreed. I believe this is the final decision, Albus?" Molly said. "Yes, I will send a letter to Beauxbatons right away and will tell them to mail you the required documents for her transfer." "Shouldn't we ask Ginny's choice on this decision?" said Arthur.

 _Everything was easily going according to his plan, before Arthur just had to ask little Miss Ginny's opinion. Fool_ ,thought Dumbledore, mocking the Weasleys in his mind. "I'll call her." With that, Molly rushed up the stairs, calling for Ginny. Ginny came down after a minute or two, in her nightdress, looking drowsy.  
"What's wrong? Hello Professor," said Ginny, suddenly noticing Dumbledore. "Hello Ginny. I hope you're doing well, I have some news for you." Then Ginny was explained the entire situation, before being told the options. At the end of Dumbledore's monologue, with Molly and Arthur's comforting phrases in between, Ginny was on the verge of tears. After hearing that parents had complained against her, it seemed as if a dam had opened. Ginny started sobbing, Arthur gathered her into his arms and started rocking her back and forth, whispering comforting words; just like when she had woken from her nightmare.

After being told her options, without hesitation Ginny agreed with her parents to be transferred to Beauxbatons. It was a scary thought, to be away from her family in another country, without any elder siblings to help her. But it was also a fascinating thought to go to France to study like Charlie and Bill had gone to Romania and Egypt, earning respect for themselves as individuals. With a nod from Molly and Arthur, Dumbledore placed a strong memory charm on Ginny, which allowed her to remember the events of her first year but whenever Harry was mentioned, Ginny could just remember a boy with a blurry face. Now, Dumbledore only had to assure Harry that he was the only mentor in his life. This would make Dumbledore the mentor mentioned in the prophecy and assured him a prominent role in defeating Voldemort. He had made many mistakes in the past but now he was determined not to fail.


	4. Beauxbatons

**Chapter 4 – Beauxbatons**

All aboard! Tous à bord! "

"Now Ginny, write to us twice in a week, take care of Ariel and yourself…" said Molly. "Don't forget about us!"cut in was the day Ginny was finally off to the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Weasleys had travelled to Paris two days before, having a nauseous trip by the Knight Bus, buying Ginny her books, robes and a new wand. Dumbledore had convinced Madam Olympe Maxine to provide Ginny a half- scholarship for the first year of her schooling in France. The Weasleys were at the Gare Du Nord (train station) dropping Ginny on the Le carrosse de Beauxbâtons (the Beauxbatons carriages), which would then take her to the Palace of Beauxbatons, her new school where she would begin her third year(Beauxbatons teaches at a slower pace than Hogwarts).

She was clad in her pale blue silk uniform, consisting of robes, with a new messenger bag. The clock struck 11 o'clock, dragging Mrs. Weasley back to the harsh reality, where her daughter was leaving her and going to a new school, in a foreign country, starting all over again. Ginny was waving to them from the window of her carriage, which she was sharing with 4 more girls of her year. "BYE MUM, DAD, FRED, GEORGE, RON, BILL! I'll miss you guys a lot" She added the last sentence in a whisper, letting the tears flow freely down her cheeks.

The girl sitting next to her in the carriage held Ginny's hand and said," It's always hard the first time. Even I'm from England, my name's Emma. What's yours?" "My name is Ginny Weasley, I'm from Devon." This started the conversation between the two girls, which continued till they had first sighted the Beauxbatons Palace. This sighting led to the talk about their school and its weird French customs, which confused the two English girls to no end into peals of laughter.

 _Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley._

Harry lay wondering on his bed at the Leaky Cauldron, lost deep in thoughts about the vulnerable, redhead witch he had saved from the Chamber of Secrets two months ago. Ron told him that Dumbledore had erased her memory of her first year at Hogwarts partially, especially the incidents leading to the Chamber and the Chamber of Secrets itself. Harry knew that Ginny wasn't one to give into the Dark Arts so easily, even if the Weasleys thought she was incapable of moving on after the events of her first year. He was sure that if she would've gotten enough love, care and support she would've moved on with the hep of her friends and family. He understood the guilt she was facing too well. He had also asked if Dumbledore could arrange a private meeting between both of them so that Harry could help comfort Ginny after the ordeal. But the Headmaster kept insisting on cancelling the meeting. It seemed as if he thought that Harry would make her go back to not talking at all and that her even looking at him would make her break. Today he finally found out the reason why. Ginny was off to Beauxbatons. The thought of Ginny going to be so far away from him made him want to go and bring her back to him _where she belonged_. _Huh_. Nowadays Harry was having weird thoughts about Ginny which were slightly overprotective (he wanted to kill everyone who wanted Ginny to be far away from him), murderous and sometimes, caring. It was if a part of his mind wanted nothing but Ginny to be with him all the time. To comfort her, hold her, laugh with her and _live_ with her.

He couldn't for the life of him understand why suddenly he was having these thoughts and maybe this was the reason he was getting too many headaches recently.

* * *

Ron and Hermione sat opposite Harry in a booth at the Leaky Cauldron, both knowing that he had spaced out. _Again_. Harry had been doing this ever since Ron and Hermione had come to the Leaky Cauldron two days ago. "Ron, he's doing it again!"

"Well, I suppose we can't do anything about it", shrugged Ron.

"But Ron! He's our best friend! We ought to talk to him about this!"

"You do it. Remember the last time we made him come out of his universe…" Ron shivered at the memory of Harry looking at him with a murderous glint in his eyes, swearing obscenely under his breath. Harry was angry at someone and Hermione was about to ask him where he goes when he spaces out, the empty ice cream bowl near him exploded. Just as Hermione was about to reprimand Ron for thinking of not helping their best friend and let him suffer; Harry spoke up, "I need to go to Gringotts."

"Okay mate, but why?"

"I need to get money for the school year, Ron."

"Okay Harry, do you want us to come along?"

"Sorry Hermione, but this time I want to go alone. I have some business to attend to."

 **/AN: Okay! So Ginny's off to Beauxbatons and Harry is suffering from headaches and retreating into his mind... Sorry I haven't posted for a long while! It's just that we had a week long festival and in d holidays I'm incredibly lazy. Next Chapter, is like the intro to the new school year at Hogwarts. I will be having a time leap directly to the Triwizard Tournament in the sixth or seventh Chapter, not sure. I also want to clear something - Dumbledore thinks he is doing everything for the greater good and for Harry's well being(according to him anyway). He doesn't know about the prophecy given in the earlier chapters. Thanks for reading and pls review!**


	5. Weird Feelings

**Chapter 5 : Weird Feelings**

It had been 3 weeks since Ginny was off to Beauxbatons and 2 weeks since the Golden Trio had returned to Hogwarts. Both teams were comfortably settled in with their surroundings. The Weasleys received weekly letters from Ginny, including Ron and Hermione. Ginny was sent into the North tower, where her dormitory was situated. There were no houses at Beauxbatons, only towers. One year of students is divided into 4 towers: North, South, East and West. Each of these towers had a boys and girls dormitory for each year, residing in that house. Students were sorted randomly, not based on their skills or personality. Ginny was delighted to find that Emma, the friend she had made on the carriage, was also sorted into North Tower with her. She had also met other boys and girls which were in her carriage. She found a liking to a tall boy named Ethan, who was a bit like Neville Longbottom, Ginny mused. He was shy at times but in front of those he trusted, he acted like a complete wild child. Ginny, Emma and Ethan stuck close together as they all were the outcasts of Beauxbatons. All were from England, none having a French accent and missed Butterbeer, pumpkin juice and treacle tarts immensely.

Although her friends and teachers made her feel quite at home in France, Ginny couldn't help but feel a tug at her heart whenever she thought about England. Sometimes she felt as if someone was calling out to her, willing for her to come back home. She usually had these thoughts before sleeping when weird dreams accompanied her. She usually dreamt about a grimy and smelly place, where a strange boy with messy black hair, a thin frame and spectacles came to save her. At midnight when Ginny awoke suddenly, feeling warmth rush to her cheeks and spread to her body whenever she thought about the charming, sweet boy who despite of being plagued by his own nightmares had come to save Ginny from hers.

When Ginny told Ethan and Emma about these dreams she felt as if she was telling them something private and personal, that wasn't meant to be shared. Emma said, " Oo, it seems as if Miss Weasley has a secret or shall I say 'forgotten' admirer back home!" " Oh, come on Emma! You're scaring the poor girl into going back to England, away from us! "remarked Ethan.

On the first weekend at Beauxbatons, Ginny received a lengthy letter from Ron and Hermione, which had them quarelling even while writing the letter. This made Ginny realize that she was missing both of them too much. She quickly had scribbled an equally long reply and sent it off with Pig. These letters soon began to become the highlights of her breakfast, which she awaited with longing. They began to mention their friend named Harry, which gave Ginny some slight headaches whenever she read their letters. It was as if she had a trunk in her mind, bursting to open, but wouldn't without the key.

She made a mental note to ask Ron about him when she returned home that summer.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Harry had been attending classes, the usual. But at the end of the first month, the Daily Prophet reveals that Sirius Black has been sighted at Hogsmeade which leads the school's safety to become tighter which makes Harry, Ron and Hermione visiting Hagrid difficult. Harry finds out the reason why Sirius Black is after him and feels very angry at Sirius, wanting to kill him. Even with the chaos going on in Harry's life, daily before going to bed he prays to the forces above to protect Ginny, wherever she is and bring her back to him.

 **AN/ Hey! I know its pretty short bu the next chapter is going to be a major turn of events. Harry will finally meet Ginny and both of them will finally unite... resulting in the partial completion of bonding./**

 **Thanks for Reviewing and Following!**

 **Special shoutout to pottermum! Cuz I absolutely love your fanfictions and felt really honoured to get a review from you. Thanks for encouraging me!**


	6. Two Parts of a Soul

**AN/ There you are the sixth chapter! I was actually planning for Harry and Ginny to meet in their dreams but somehow it turned out better like this. Pretty, pretty, please don't forget to R/R. Now on with the chapter!/**

 **Chapter 6 - Two Parts of a Soul**

 _ **Some months Later,**_

Ginny was sitting in her dormitory, just woken up after having another one of her absurd dreams. When Emma found out that Ginny could remember only bits and pieces about the dreams Ginny was having, she told her to write the details on a blank piece of parchment. After using this technique, Ginny found out that she came up with the same main details: a green-eyed boy, about her age, calling out to her. Ginny was starting to become frustrated as to why she couldn't reach him.

Suddenly she drew in a rattled breath. It felt as if all the happiness had gone from the world. Suddenly it clicked in her mind, _Dementors!_ It took all her willpower to go to her trunk and start munching on the biggest Honeydukes bar she could find but still she felt lightheaded. After 5 minutes when Emma came to call Ginny for dinner, she found Ginny out cold on the dormitory floor, desperately clutching the bar of chocolate.

 _Where am I?_ was the first thing Ginny thought as she woke up in a small room which gave off a very clean and calm vibe. Later she realized it was the infirmerie or infirmary of Beauxbatons. She had never been here before and was startled to see a mediwitch rushing towards her bed with 2-3 foul smelling potions on an elegant looking tray. "Swallow them up, dear. You'll feel better," said the mediwitch. Not soon after swallowing the Pepper- Up Potion and Calming Drought, Ginny was resting when she felt two strong pairs of arms come and hug her together. She was shocked to see Emma and Ethan's tear stained faces. "Hey,hey what happened to you two?"asked Ginny. "WHAT HAPPENED!? YOU, GINNY WEASLEY COLLAPSED WHILE EATING CHOCOLATE! "cried out Emma. "We thought you were dead," added Ethan in a whisper. "Well now I'm alright! Isn't that what matters in the end? " Emma looked ready to retort when suddenly the mediwitch ordered them to leave the infirmary and Ginny was announced the Headmistress's arrival.

"Hello Ginerva dear, how are you feeling now?" said Madam Maxime, entering the curtain drapes of Ginny's bed. "Headmistress! I'm better now," replied Ginny. "Good, good mon chéri." "Miss, will my parents be informed about this?"  
"Well, yes of course. Ginny, ze mediwitch and meeself are veery concerned about your conzition."  
"Why?" "It seems as if you suffered the consequences of ay large scale dementor attack, while zere were none around. Can you dezcribe the reason of your fainteeng?"  
"I was in my dorm, having just woken up after a short nap. I was just thinking when I felt everything go cold, as if all the happiness was gone from the world. I heard myself screaming 'not Harry!' for some reason and felt an older boy about 16-17 years of age threatening to kill me. Oh, and we all were wearing Hogwart's robes."  
"Veery well, I shall contact Dumbly-dorr, he might know sometheeng," whispered Madam Maxime to the mediwitch.

Ginny was given a Dreamless Sleep potion and soon she gave in to a deep slumber. Madam Maxime again came up to her and whispered,."The fates have something planned for her. You, my dear are someone very special."

 _Dear Dumbledore,  
I was wondering if you and I could meet somewhere in private. I have something very important to discuss with you about the Hogwarts transfer, Miss Weasley. No complains just some inquiries, for the best interest of my student. Please send back a time and place, you deem appropriate for our meeting.  
Greetings,  
Madam Olympe Maxime,  
Headmistress, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic._

Satisfied with her letter, Olympe Maxime sealed it with wax and stamped it with the Beauxbatons crest, finally sending it off with her owl, Adele. She sighed to herself and wandered to her private library, searching for the reason of Miss Weasley's sudden change in health. She suspected something about bonds and it confirmed that Dumbledore was indeed, hiding something prudent about Ginerva Weasley. She sat down at the grand table in her office with the book, 'Magical Bonds and Connections'. She spent the next two hours refreshing her memory on bonds. She was about to give up on her discovery, thinking that it could simply be accounted as a simple coincidence but then her eyes widened on reading the section on Soul Bonds.

 _A Soul Bond involves a witch and wizard, mostly of the same age, whom have been through an extremely emotional incident together. It could be trauma, as well as happiness or shock. They were very prevalent during the times of Merlin. But nowadays, it is very rare to come across a bonded pair. A Soul Bonded pair become emotionally attached in a very intimate way. They may be able to create a link between their minds, constantly sharing thoughts, images and very rarely conversations. They find it difficult to explain their bond to others and prefer to not talk about their bond to others. If 'Soulmates' are not able to come in contact for a long time, it results in sickness or one feeling the emotions felt by the other. The most common emotion felt is Pain or Sadness. More information on this topic is not available._

As this book was written about 2-3 centuries ago, Madam Maxime wondered that it would be a near miracle to come across a bonded pair in these times. She also had a theory that it must've been popular during that time because that time witches and wizards were just learning to control and harness raw power, now called magic. If Ginny was a Soulmate it meant that her soul bond must have been established when she was pretty young as now she was just 12 years old. Oh, Dumbledore was hiding something important from her and the Magical Community as well.

 _Dear Madam Maxime,  
Hope you are well. Straight to the point I see. I would be comfortable to meet you at the Three Broomsticks, Paris next week, Thursday the 13th. I have also wanted to talk to you about some matters regarding Miss Ginerva Weasley. I shall reach Paris by noon, I assume. Will send you an owl from there.  
Regards,  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,  
Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._


	7. Confirmed Suspisicions

**Chapter 7- Confirmed Suspicions**

On Thursday, the 13th, Madam Maxine was eagerly waiting Dumbledore's owl. From her childhood, she had loved trying to solve mysteries and help the victims. This time the 'victim' was one of her students, which made the solving part more important. She had just eaten lunch in the Dining Hall and was walking around the fountain in the middle of the grounds, when Fawkes flamed into existence on her shoulder. He held a message from Dumbledore.

 _Dear Olympe,  
Do you mind if we shift the meeting about 3 hours ahead? Urgent business has come up and I must be at Hogwarts till matters are sorted out.  
Regards,  
Albus Dumbledore._

By looking at the letter, you could make out the hurry in which it was written. She wondered if anything wrong had happened at Hogwarts. After all it was a place of mischief with 5,000 hormone-controlled children with no inclination of following rules whatever. _But what would be that important that the headmaster need to attend to?_ Madam Maxime didn't give the post that much thought and went on with her daily work: answering queries of parents and teachers alike, checking the lesson plans of each year, etc.

Ginny was just wandering through the corridors of the Defense ward at school when she suddenly felt a vision of a dark, stingy chamber as the torches of the ward suddenly were blown away. She was overcome of a feeling of suffocation and helplessness. She tried to run away when she heard a voice say, "Ginerva! Miss Weasley!" By the time Prefect Fleur Delacour reached the girl, she had fainted away.  
Some miles away, Harry Potter doing his charms homework in the Gryffindor common room, went out cold.

 _Where am I?!_ was the simultaneous surprised cry echo in the bonded minds. Harry was surprised to find himself in a bright room decorated with Gryffindor colors, filled with various trunks of different shapes and sizes. When accounted carefully, he noticed that all them had the same plaque- HARRY JAMES POTTER stuck on the front of the trunk. When he ventured across the room, a small trunk labeled- Parents caught his attention. He slowly opened it, his heart beating wildly in his chest. As soon as the trunk was completely opened, he could see a memory playing in front of him:-

 _His mother, Lily Potter was trying to get him dressed up for the day and Little Harry was thrashing about, refusing to sit still. When suddenly James entered the scene, lifting Harry into his arms while saying, " Lils, you should be ashamed of yourself! Dressing up a Potter into a Tutshill Tornadoes tshirt. Oh the shame!" "James! The Tutshill Tornadoes are MY favorite team and soon Harry will be supporting it too. I don't understand why you find Puddlemere United so fascinating!" Finally both burst out laughing and James bent down and pecked Lily on the cheek and said, "Let's compromise, Puddlemere tshirt and Tutshill pajamas, what say?" Lily looked at her loving family and whispered," Perfect."_

Harry was siting on the bed in the room, with tears on his cheeks. Suddenly he started sobbing for all the times he wished he had his parents back.  
Ginny awoke with a start in a room covered with pastel colours with the walls of the room completely covered with photographs of her with different people, some which she sweared were never taken. Each picture showed her displaying different emotions. Beneath each photo was a label. But she walked to the far right corner of the large room, opposite to the large window. She was drawn to an elegant but fascinating looking door. On closer inspection, she found the engraving- H.J.P. Feeling another headache starting to build up in her temples, she tried to recall where she had heard this name before, it sounded very familiar. She tried to open the door but to find that it was locked. When she thought of the reason of why the door wasn't opening, she felt as if she knew the answer- now wasn't the correct time. She could feel some strong feeling of sadness and despair coming from the other side of the door and tried to send some warmth by pushing her hands against the cold stone door, thinking of happiness.  
On the other side of the door, Harry was hit with the feeling of care, warmth and love and felt an unexpected feeling arise from the depths of his soul. _Hope._

 **AN: Not my best, but it'll do I guess. I've been having a bit of writer's block so bear with me. Read &Review. -MQ **


	8. Unexpected Answers

**Chapter 8- Unexpected Answers**

Ginny woke up disoriented in the Infirmary the second time in the week. Even if she had only been here for the second time, she was already starting to hate this place with passion. She glanced at the clock on the cabinet beside her bed and saw that it was 2 AM. "Shite!",Ginny almost fell to the ground when she heard a small snore. She had her wand drawn, the Bat-Boogey hex on the tip of her tongue when she found Fleur Delacour on her right side, snoring away on what looked to be a very uncomfortable chair. "Fleur!",Ginny whispered, but it had no effect on the young time she shouted, "FLEUR!". This resulted in the North Tower prefect fall flat on her arse with a loud bam! "Ginny, are you okay? When did you wake up? Do you want me to leave?" Ginny was bombarded with a series of questions and her brain was still having difficulty processing the strange dream and now this. "Well, I'm fine now and no, I don't want you to leave. I woke up about two minutes ago, because of your oh so loud snores", she ended with a smirk on her face. "Scandaleux, I certainly do not snore! "Fluer huffed but could feel a grin trying to force its way on her lips. _This girl is certainly something else._

"Do you remember what happened, I mean before you fainted?", Fleur asked Ginny with concern and care in her voice. Ginny wondered whether to trust her or not, but in the end decided to tell her because if she even wanted to spread the news, Ginny could always ask Madam Maxine to take matters into her hands."I was walking through the corridors, getting to North Tower because my classes for the day were over. Then I came across a dark corridor and it felt as if everything was just closing in on me and I couldn't breathe and then suddenly everything went black." Fleur realized that Ginny was starting to hyperventilate and told her to take deep, calming breaths.

 _At Hogwarts_

"Oi mate! Harry! Wake up!" With a jerk, Harry woke up to discover that his charms work was ruined by the turning of the ink pot all over his parchment. "You alright?" asked Ron. He was almost scared of Harry snapping at him, which he had taken to very frequently. He was shocked when Harry looked at him and whispered, "I dreamt about them, Ron. I saw my parents," he completed with a look of awe across his face. "Wow mate, wait where are you headed to?" "I'm going to ask Professor Lupin if he thinks this a real memory and not a dream." Harry replied before rushing to the Defense corridor to find Professor Lupin.

Remus Lupin was going through an old album with pictures of the Marauders and Lily, Marlene with Frank and Alice. They all were great friends and enjoyed their school time immensely. With this his thoughts took a turn towards Harry, Prong's son. He had the best qualities of both Lily and James. He also inherited James and Lily's combined love of Quidditch and Lily's compassionate behavior but along with it, came her fiery temper as well. These were the thoughts running through his head with the object of his concern came panting through the door. "Professor! I, I remember! Sleeping… sudden weird…dream..quidditch…" "Harry, Harry sit down, now explain what happened and what do you remember which is of utmost importance to you?" After siting on the chair across Lupin and letting his heartbeat go back to normal, Harry face lit up with a real grin.  
"Professor, you were one of my parents' good friends right?" "Yes." "Did my mother and father often argue over their favorite teams in the Quidditch National League?" He chuckled and said, "well yes, it was very amusing to watch actually… Wait! How do you know that?"  
"I had a weird dream Professor, it felt like I was watching the scene play in front of me. I also tried to touch my mother but she was made of a weird vapour."  
"Are you sure it was a dream, Harry?" _It seems as if Harry has been going through his memories. For all we know, he could be a natural Occulemens._ Harry decided to trust Professor Lupin and told him about how he suddenly fainted and went to the weird looking room and the rest as well.

Later that night, Remus was writing a letter to Sirius discussing Harry's recent discovery. After talking to Sirius earlier that week, he decided that before Dumbledore, Sirius should know this because he was Harry's legal guardian no matter how much Dumbledore tried to meddle in their private affairs. The school year was coming to a close with exams starting next week. He and Sirius were trying to reason with Dumbledore about Harry coming to live with them at Grimmauld Place since they were his only family left with his aunt and uncle abusing him every summer.

 _Beauxbatons_

"Ginny! Hey, where to?",asked Emma one day after returning to the North Tower after her Care of Magical Creatures class to find Ginny packing her stuff up in a hurry. "I'm heading to the library, you know exams going on", Ginny finished sarcastically. Lately everything was getting on her nerves because of the exams. She wanted to prove Madam Maxine and everybody else that she was capable of studying in Beauxbatons just like all other French students. Emma and Ethan were also thinking on the same lines. "Okay, listen. My mum says that you can come over to my house for the summer holidays." "Really?!" "Ya, that's so cool right?" "I'll write home and ask about it soon." That afternoon Ginny was unable to focus on her revision because of the thoughts running through her head about the holidays but for reasons unimaginable, she felt a feeling of dread seep through her veins.


	9. Tranquility

**Chapter 9- Tranquility**

Two days before the term ended, Ginny received a letter from her mum, asking her to return home for the first month of holidays and then go to Emma's house for the remainder of holidays. Both girls were overjoyed at the news. After getting to know this news, Ethan said that he would try to come over by using the Floo Connection. Today was the last day of holidays and tomorrow they would be boarding the flying horse carriages and would be far away from each other.

All the third years in North Tower were sitting in their common room together and talking and enjoying their little time together. Ethan, Emma and Ginny were sitting in the big, comfy armchair in front of the fire in a solemn mood. Emma was reading Witch Weekly which she had found previously left on an abandoned table in the common room. After every five minutes, Emma would shoot Ethan a glance and would blush. Ethan would also do the same when he thought Emma was looking. Sometimes their eyes would meet and they would give each other a shy smile. Ginny was reading a soppy romance novel she had gotten from Hermione the previous summer on her birthday. But actually, Ginny wasn't that focused on reading, she kept wondering when her two best friends would realize their feelings. She couldn't help but think of Hermione and Ron's best friend who would also have to bear their petty arguments and bickering as well as their small glances towards each other when they thought the other wasn't knew this because now Hermione and Ron had decided to send separate letters to her every fortnight. Every letter describing the oh-so boosy Hermione and the infuriating but cute Ron. She also wondered if she would get to meet this wonderful friend of Ron's. The way he described felt as if he was a really decent guy, well better than any of her brothers anyway. She also missed Fred and George terribly and couldn't wait to play pranks on her other brothers with their help. _Actually, this time I think I wouldn't mind if they played a few pranks on me and then I will plan a legendary revenge prank._ She also missed her mother's cooking but especially her caramel apple turnovers, which Molly originally hadn't known how to prepare but for Ginny's sake had learnt. She also missed her best friend, Ron, and Hermione too. She missed Bill and Charlie too but they rarely are ever home unless for Christmas or Thanksgiving. After some time, Ginny, Emma and Ethan were called for a classic game of Truth Dare which lasted well into the morning.

* * *

 _Hogwarts Express_

Ron was surprised when Harry, out of the blue just asked, "Hey Ron! Will Ginny also be home this summer?" "Yeah, I guess mate, why wouldn't she be." Fred and George entered their compartment and looked down at Ron with astonishment and started speaking in that weird way only they can.

"Little brother"  
"We're afraid you're wrong"  
"Not completely"  
"But still wrong"  
"Our little ickle Ginnykins will be at home for the summer"  
"But only for the first month." "What about the other month?"asked Harry out of curiosity.  
"Oh, she's going to one of her friends place from Beauxbatons. Name's Emma and lives in England somewhere around London", said Percy entering the compartment. "We are reaching King's Cross soon, pack your stuff up."

* * *

 _1 week later,_

Remus and Sirius(disguised as the local butcher boy) apparated into the sunny and lively village of Hogsmede and then continued the long walk to Hogwarts. They were on their way to have a little talk with the Headmaster. The students had been sent home the previous week and the remaining Marauders were not happy with Harry's living arrangement with the Durselys. At Grimmauld Place, having just received a note from Harry, Sirius was practically fuming and ready to rip the old wizard into shreds if Remus hadn't been able to calm him down. On their way to the castle, Sirius was muttering curses which would've made Dumbledore blush if he could hear them. On reaching the gates, they encountered Mr. Filch who was very suspicious of the two men. After some grumbling, he finally let them past after receiving a Patronus from the headmaster expressing that he had been expecting him.

"Yes Remus, Sirius." "Professor Dumbledore.  
WE are here to speak about –"  
"Harry, I assume."  
"So you do know how they treat him! But still you didn't allow him to stay with us over the summer", cried an indignant Sirius.  
"Listen to him Sirius, I'm sure he has a reason to do this to Harry."  
"I'm sure you know that when Lily sacrificed herself for Harry, she used very old blood and protective magic. By doing this, she assured that over the years Harry would be protected from evil and harm if he stayed with a blood relative. Alas! At this moment, Lily's sister Petunia is the only living blood relative of Harry's."  
"You mean to say that me and Remus can't protect Harry?!"  
"Of course you can Sirius. You being a master duelist and Remus being a very powerful wizard can protect little Harry very well. But making him stay ith Petunia only reduces the risk." "I'm done with this conversation. I'm afraid that if I stay here any longer I might do or say something I do not mean."  
"Let's tell him the prophecy, Sirius."  
"Let's get out of here Remus, now!"  
"Obliviate! Petrificus Totalus!"

Sirius and Remus would be master duelists but afterall they were weak compared to Albus Dumbledore. Remus thought of telling Dumbledore a wrong prophecy and helping Harry to come and live with them and start training for his destiny. Sirius, in concern for his godson, panicked and got both Sirius and Remus removed of the memory that they ever came to Hogwarts to meet Dumbledore to talk about Harry. When they woke from a deep slumber later that afternoon, it just felt as if they had overslept. But Remus not being a heavy sleeper himself began to doubt the change of events but pushed this to the back of his mind when Padfoot wanted to make breakfast, nearly burning the kitchenette of his flat. He resolved to talk about this with Sirius later as after all, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black was most famous for its' power and knowledge of the Mind Arts.


	10. The Quidditch World Cup

Harry was to stay with the Weasleys during the summer before his fourth year. After receiving a letter from Dumbledore, cautioning them to keep Ginny and Harry at a distance after the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny could easily slip back into depression. As soon as they portkeyed into the stadium, Harry could feel his mood brightening and he was feeling better after days. It felt as if his soul knew something important was going to happen today and it made Harry almost bursting with a sense of happiness and contentment. Finally they reached the The Quidditch Trillenium Stadium, built in the middle of a large deserted moor in Dartmoor, the Quidditch stadium was capable of holding 100,000 wizards at once, with halls draped in scarlet. Harry was amazed to see so many tents in one place. After setting up a tent the Weasleys, excluding Ginny and Molly headed to the stadium. They met many of Harry's schoolmates- Seamus, Dean and Draco among others. Ginny was with Ethan, one of her best friends from France. Just outside the stadium, were stalls selling butterbeer, muffins, chocolate cauldrons, Bertie Bott's all flavoured beans, Omniculars and there were random people dancing about the entrance of the stadium, drawing crowds which dropped knuts and sickles into the hats of the dancers. After Mr. Weasley gave them each a sickle, the whole clan stepped inside the stadium. The view of inside would be enough to make a grown wizard stare open mouthed. Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys were all staring into the pitch awestruck. A hundred thousand witches and wizards were taking their places in the seats, which rose in levels around the long oval field. Everything was suffused with a mysterious golden light, which seemed to come from the stadium itself. The field looked smooth as velvet from their lofty position. At either end of the field stood three goal hoops, fifty feet high; right opposite them, almost at Harry's eye level, was a gigantic blackboard. Gold writing kept dashing across it as though an invisible giant's hand were scrawling upon the blackboard and then wiping it off again; watching it, Harry saw that it was flashing advertisements across the field. Harry immediately recognized Cornelious Fudge, the Minister for Magic sitting in the special box below him. Next to him were his important Ministry officials such as Lucius Malfoy, Edward Avery and Timothy Nott among others. For some reason they all seemed excited about something that night. Looking at them, Harry had an intuition that something big was going to happen and these three will play a very important quickly glanced round the stadium, seeing Ludo Bagman talking to some officials on the pitch. He started about how Irish National Quidditch team flattened Peruvian National Quidditch team in the semi-finals to set up a meeting with theBulgarian National Quidditch team. The Bulgarians had won the last twelve Eastern European Championships and had a "rock solid defense". Ireland were another defensively strong team, but they also managed to score as many points as nearly every team in the World Cup. "NOW I PRESENT TO YOU, WITCHES AND WIZARDS, TEAM IRELAND!" Ireland wore green robes with each player's name embroidered in silver on their back. They all flew Firebolt broomsticks and Leprechauns served as the team's mascots. The mascots were throwing piles of gold onto the spectators, who were grabbing them eagerly. After flying two rounds of the whole pitch, the team took their positions on the left side of the field."KRUM! KRUM!" Ron kept on screaming, eagerly waiting for the entry of his favorite International Quidditch player. But just like Team Ireland's entry, the mascots came first. The Veela were the mascots of Team Bulgaria. As soon as they entered, men were crowding around the railings, trying to get as close as possible to the Veela. Every male except Harry. "Don't you feel compelled to go closer to them, Harry?"Hermione asked gesturing to the Veelas. Then she pointed out how all the wizards in the stadium were obsessing over the Veelas. "I can feel a pull of course, but I guess it's manageable. I certainly do not feel like jumping over the railing like Ron." "What! Stupefy! Atleast that's taken care of", said Hermione, sighing in relief. "NOW I PRESENT TO YOU TEAM BULGARIA!" The cheers and shouts echoing through the stadium were deafening. Wizards are over the stadium were hollering and witches were pushing each other, just for that one look of Krum. He was looking quite dashing, wearing scarlet robes. "The Minister releases the balls and they're off!" cried Ludo Bagman. It was Quidditch as Harry had never seen it played before. He was pressing his Omnioculars so hard to his glasses that they were cutting into the bridge of his nose. The speed of the players was incredible— the Chasers were throwing the Quaffle to one another so fast that Bagman only had time to say their names. Harry spun the slow dial on the right of his Omnioculars again, pressed the play-by-play button on the top, and he was immediately watching in slow motion, while glittering purple lettering flashed across the lenses and the noise of the crowd pounded against his eardrums. HAWKSHEAD ATTACKING FORMATION, he read as he watched the three Irish Chasers zoom closely together, Troy in the center, slightly ahead of Mullet and Moran, bearing down upon the Bulgarians. PORSKOFF PLOY flashed up next, as Troy made as though to dart upward with the Quaffle, drawing away the Bulgarian Chaser, Ivanova and dropping the Quaffle to Moran. One of the Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov, swung hard at a passing Bludger with his small club, knocking it into Moran's path; Moran ducked to avoid the Bludger and dropped the Quaffle; and Levski, soaring beneath, "TROY SCORES!" roared Bagman, and the stadium shuddered with a roar of applause and cheers. "Ten zero to Ireland!" " What?" Harry yelled, looking wildly around through his Omnioculars. "But Levski's got the Quaffle!" "Harry, if you're not going to watch at normal speed, you're going to miss things!" shouted Hermione, who was dancing up and down, waving her arms in the air while Troy did a lap of honor around the field. Harry looked quickly over the top of his Omnioculars and saw that the leprechauns watching from the sidelines had all risen into the air again and formed the great, glittering shamrock. Across the field, the veela were watching them with himself, Harry spun his speed dial back to normal as play resumed. Harry knew enough about Quidditch to see that the Irish Chasers were superb. They worked as a seamless team, their movements so well coordinated that they appeared to be reading one another's minds as they positioned themselves, and the rosette on Harry's chest kept squeaking their names: "Troy — Mullet —Moran!" And within ten minutes, Ireland had scored twice more,bringing their lead to thirty-zero and causing a thunderous tide of roars and applause from the green-clad match became still faster, but more brutal. Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beaters, were whacking the Bludgers fiercely as possible at the Irish Chasers, and were starting to prevent them from using some of their best moves; twice they were forced to scatter, and then, finally, Ivanova managed to break through their ranks; dodge the Keeper, Ryan; and score Bulgaria's first goal."Fingers in your ears!" bellowed Mr. Weasley as the veela started to dance in celebration. Harry screwed up his eyes too; he wanted to keep his mind on the game. After a few seconds, he chanced a glance at the field. The veela had stopped dancing, and Bulgariawas again in possession of the Quaffle."Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova — oh I say!" roared Bagman. One hundred thousand wizards gasped as the two Seekers, Krum and Lynch, plummeted through the center of the Chasers, so fast that it looked as though they had just jumped from airplaneswithout parachutes. Harry followed their descent through his Omnioculars, squinting to see where the Snitch was — "They're going to crash!" screamed Hermione next to Harry. She was half right — at the very last second, Viktor Krum pulled out of the dive and spiraled off. Lynch, however, hit the ground with a dull thud that could be heard throughout the stadium. A huge groan rose from the Irish seats. "Fool!" moaned Mr. Weasley. "Krum was feinting!" It's time-out!" yelled Bagman's voice, "as trained mediwizards hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch!" "He'll be okay, he only got ploughed!" Charlie said reassuringly to Ron, who was hanging over the side of the box, looking horror-struck. "Which is what Krum was after, of course. . . ." Harry hastily pressed the replay and play-by-play buttons on his Omnioculars, twiddled the speed dial, and put them back up to his eyes. He watched as Krum and Lynch dived again in slow DEFENSIVE FEINT — DANGEROUS SEEKER DIVERSION read the shining purple lettering across his lenses. He saw Krum's facein time, while Lynch was flattened, and he understood hadn't seen the Snitch at all, he was just making Lynch copy him. Harry had never seen anyone fly like that; Krum hardly looked as though he was using a broomstick at all; he moved so easily through the air that he looked unsupported and weightless. Harry turned his Omnioculars back to normal and focused them on Krum. He was now circling high above Lynch, who was being revived by mediwizards with cups of potion. Harry, focusing still more closely upon Krum's face, saw his dark eyes darting all over the ground a hundred feet below. He was using the time while Lynch was revived to look for the Snitch without interference. Lynch got to his feet at last, to loud cheers from the green-clad supporters, mounted his Firebolt, and kicked back off into the air. His revival seemed to give Ireland new heart. When Mostafa blew his whistle again, the Chasers moved into action with a skill unrivaled by anything Harry had seen so far. After fifteen more fast and furious minutes, Ireland had pulled ahead by ten more goals. They were now leading by one hundred and thirty points to ten, and the game was starting to get dirtier. As Mullet shot toward the goal posts yet again, clutching the Quaffle tightly under her arm, the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, flew out to meet her. Whatever happened was over so quickly Harry didn't catch it, but a scream of rage from the Irish crowd, and Mostafa's long, shrill whistle blast, told him it had been a foul. "And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing — excessive use of elbows!" Bagman informed the roaring spectators."And — yes, it's a penalty to Ireland! The leprechauns, who had risen angrily into the air like a swarm of glittering hornets when Mullet had been fouled, now darted together to form the words "HA, HA, HA!" The veela on the other side of the field leapt to their feet, tossed their hair angrily, and started to dance again. As one, the Weasley boys and Harry stuffed their fingers into their ears, but Hermione, who hadn't bothered, was soon tugging on Harry's arm. He turned to look at her, and she pulled his fingers impatiently out of his ears. "Look at the referee!" she said, giggling. Harry looked down at the field. Hassan Mostafa had landed right in front of the dancing veela, and was acting very oddly indeed. He was flexing his muscles and smoothing his mustache excitedly. "Now, we can't have that!" said Ludo Bagman, though he sounded highly amused. "Somebody slap the referee!" A mediwizard came tearing across the field, his fingers stuffed into his own ears, and kicked Mostafa hard in the shins. Mostafa seemed to come to himself; Harry, watching through the Omnioculars again, saw that he looked exceptionally embarrassed and had started shouting at the veela, who had stopped dancing and were looking mutinous. "And unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots!" said Bagman's voice. "Now there's something we haven't seen before. . . . Oh this could turn nasty. . . ." It did: The Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov and Vulchanov, landed on either side of Mostafa and began arguing furiously with him, gesticulating toward the leprechauns, who had now gleefully formed the words "HEE, HEE, HEE." Mostafa was not impressed by the Bulgarians' arguments, however; he was jabbing his finger into the air, clearly telling them to get flying again, and when they refused, he gave two short blasts on his whistle. "Two penalties for Ireland!" shouted Bagman, and the Bulgarian crowd howled with anger. "And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get back on those brooms . . . yes . . . there they go . . . and Troy takes the Quaffle . . ." Play now reached a level of ferocity beyond anything they had yet seen. The Beaters on both sides were acting without mercy: Volkov and Vulchanov in particular seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with Bludger or human as they swung them violently through the air. Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom. "Foul !" roared the Irish supporters as one, all standing up in a great wave of green. "Foul!" echoed Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice. "Dimitrov skins Moran — deliberately flying to collide there — and it's got to be another penalty — yes, there's the whistle!" The leprechauns had risen into the air again, and this time, they formed a giant hand, which was making a very rude sign indeed at the veela across the field. At this, the veela lost control. Instead of dancing, they launched themselves across the field and began throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire at the leprechauns. Watching through his Omnioculars, Harry saw that they didn't look remotely beautiful now. On the contrary, their faces were elongating into sharp, cruel-beaked bird heads, and long, scaly wings were bursting from their shoulders — "And that, boys," yelled Mr. Weasley over the tumult of the crowd below, "is why you should never go for looks alone!" Ministry wizards were flooding onto the field to separate the veela and the leprechauns, but with little success; meanwhile, the pitched battle below was nothing to the one taking place above. Harry turned this way and that, staring through his Omnioculars, as the Quaffle changed hands with the speed of a bullet. "Levski — Dimitrov — Moran — Troy — Mullet — Ivanova — Moran again — Moran — MORAN SCORES! But the cheers of the Irish supporters were barely heard over the shrieks of the veela, the blasts now issuing from the Ministry members' wands, and the furious roars of the Bulgarians. The game recommenced immediately; now Levski had the Quaffle, now Dimitrov — The Irish Beater Quigley swung heavily at a passing Bludger, and hit it as hard as possible toward Krum, who did not duck quickly enough. It hit him full in the face. There was a deafening groan from the crowd; Krum's nose looked broken, there was blood everywhere, but Hassan Mostafa didn't blow his whistle. He had become distracted, and Harry couldn't blame him; one of the veela had thrown a handful of fire and set his broom tail alight. Harry wanted someone to realize that Krum was injured; even though he was supporting Ireland, Krum was the most exciting player on the field. Ron obviously felt the same. "Time-out! Ah, come on, he can't play like that, look at him —" "Look at Lynch!" Harry yelled. For the Irish Seeker had suddenly gone into a dive, and Harry was quite sure that this was no Wronski Feint; this was the real thing. . . . "He's seen the Snitch!" Harry shouted. "He's seen it! Look at him go!" Half the crowd seemed to have realized what was happening; the Irish supporters rose in another great wave of green, screaming their Seeker on . . . but Krum was on his tail. How he could see where he was going, Harry had no idea; there were flecks of bloodnflying through the air behind him, but he was drawing level with Lynch now as the pair of them hurtled toward the ground again —"They're going to crash!" shrieked Hermione. "They're not!" roared Ron. "Lynch is!" yelled Harry. And he was right — for the second time, Lynch hit the ground with tremendous force and was immediately stampeded by a horde of angry veela. "The Snitch, where's the Snitch?" bellowed Charlie, along the row. "He's got it — Krum's got it — it's all over!" shouted Harry. Krum, his red robes shining with blood from his nose, was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand. The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170 across the crowd, who didn't seem to have realized what had happened. Then, slowly, as though a great jumbo jet were revving up, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight. "IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH — BUT IRELAND WINS —good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!" "What did he catch the Snitch for?" Ron bellowed, even as he jumped up and down, applauding with his hands over his head. "He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!" "He knew they were never going to catch up!" Harry shouted back over all the noise, also applauding loudly. "The Irish Chasers were too good. . . . He wanted to end it on his terms, that's all. . . ." "He was very brave, wasn't he?" Hermione said, leaning forward to watch Krum land as a swarm of mediwizards blasted a path through the battling leprechauns and veela to get to him. "He looks a terrible mess. . . ." Harry put his Omnioculars to his eyes again. It was hard to see what was happening below, because leprechauns were zooming delightedly all over the field, but he could just make out Krum, surrounded by mediwizards. He looked surlier than ever and refused to let them mop him up. His team members were around him, shaking their heads and looking dejected; a short way away, the Irish players were dancing gleefully in a shower of gold descending from their mascots. Flags were waving all over the stadium, the Irish national anthem blared from all sides; the veela were shrinking back into their usual, beautiful selves now, though looking dispirited and forlorn. Meanwhile across the pitch, Ginny was hugging Emma and both girls were jumping up and down. She was feeling as if she would burst out of the happiness she was feeling at that moment, her soul was almost buzzing with contentment and excitement. Ginny knew these emotions had absolutely no relation to the match, but, for now she decided to let it go and celebrate. AN/ I have copied the ajority part of the Quidditch World Cup Chapter from J.K. Rowlings' book - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and would like to say that all rights of the book and content belong to J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publications.


End file.
